A Psychic, A Writer, and A Cop, Oh My!
by paintyourwings
Summary: Gus win's a radio contest with a prize pack including a trip to NYC. But the radio contest turns out to be a phony after Shawn notice's, an important symbol at the scene of the crime. So the two best friends join Beckett and her team to crack the case, that could be involving one of Shawn's old foe's.
1. Cho Chong Choppin'

(Author's note; Lately I've been wanting to write a Castle/Psych crossover story since Shawn and Gus would fit in with the silliness with the team. And I figured, why not bring back one of Shawn's old foe's? If you've guessed it, this will be a 4th part to the Ying-Yang triology. Takes place after Yang 3 in 2D, during season 4 of Castle. )

-Chapter 1;Cho chong Choppin'-

The light's were off at the Castle resident as he hid out in the dark, the ruggedly handsome writer was waiting for his daughter, Alexis to return home since she's been out with her friends most of the night... Obviously, she was going to be his target.. like always, when it would come to his pranks. He's boobie-trapped the refrigerator ton's of times if Alexis' wanted a snack, and everything would fall out right on top. Castle listened in silence as he heard the sound of  
the door knob being turned, he counted slowly on his finger's waiting for the door to open. It opened slowly, as the clear string attached to the doorknob was triggered; when the door was fully opened, Castle's mother got splattered with an unusual kind of goo that covered her face, and her ginger red hair.

"RICHARD!" His mother yelled, as he poked his head out from his hiding spot behind the kitchen island.

"Mother, I am so sorry... That prank was meant for.." Richard was interrupted by his mother.

"Alexis?" his mother questioned.

"Yes.." Richard said innocently, scratching the back of his neck.

"Grandma, what happened?" Alexis asked noticing her mother was covered in goo.

"Ask your father." His mother replied giving him a glare, as she tried to whipe the green goo from her hair.

"Well, you were out for awhile and I got bored. So.. I decided to set a slime trap." Richard explained giving an innocent smile as he leaned his back against the kitchen cupboard.

"Well wouldn't that be a nice thing to come home too, instead of asking..." Alexis paused "'Oh hi Alexis, how was your  
day?'" She mocked her father but in a teasing way.

Richard just gave a smirk, as he tilted his head then adjusted it back in to place. "That's not how I talk, and secondly...It's more fun to surprise you when you walk in." Richard said with a grin.

Martha grabbed a towel and a wash cloth from the linen closet, as she headed back over to the kitchen. She turned the faucet on making the water not to warm, and not to cold but just right. She whipped the green slime away from her face, and from her hair.

"Did you use pudding, and food coloring?" Martha asked him, she was able to taste the sweet vanilla pudding.

"Yes, it's an easy recipe." Richard explained.

"Didn't get it off the Nickelodeon website did you?" Alexis teased as Richard gave her another glare.

"No, you just mix the pudding till it's liquidy then add the green food coloring in.. But, I used the neon green." Richard explained how he made the slime like goo.

"Interesting, that would come in handy for a science experiment." Alexis pointed out.

But the Castle family's conversation, was suddenly interrupted by the ring of Richard's cell phone. He knew right away it had to be Beckett about a case. He reached his hand in to his pocket, digging his cell phone out; and answered Beckett's call.

"Castle speaking." Richard answered, as his body leaned side ways making his elbow rest on the island.

"It's Beckett, we've got a case.." Beckett explained. "However, it's rather interesting yet freaky at the same time."

"Interesting and freaky?" said Richard excitedly.."That's right up my alley."

"Seem's like another supernatural case." Martha whispered to Alexis'.

"Those kind of case's are like a candy store to him, look how excited he is." Alexis whispered back.

Castle hung up the conversation as he headed over, to the coat rack grabbing his long brown dress coat and swung it on. He took out his car key's as his family, watched him leave for the night. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of town a few blocks away from the scene of the crime was, Shawn and Gus. They had recently won a trip to New York City after, Gus phoned in to a radio contest earlier that week. He was actually driving a car that resembled his Toyota echo, or as Gus likes to call it; 'The blue berry'. The city was rather busy this time of night, there was thing's to do and fancy restaurants to check out however, the alley way's is the one place no one want's to be at night. Considering you could get jumped and attacked from behind, killed, or something much worse.

Shawn sighed heavenly as he enjoyed the view from the window, noticing the different buildings all lit up. For once he wasn't trying to annoy Gus like usual. Then again, that may change.

"I can't believe we're finally here Gus." said Shawn excitedly. "The big apple it's self."

"So many exciting things to do here," replied Gus. "Where are we anyways?" Gus asked.

Shawn checked the google maps app on his iphone that was covered, with a psych cell case. "Looks like we're in Soho right  
now." replied Shawn.

"Even if this is a little trip you won, how cool would it be to solve a case in this city?" Shawn asked.

"If you're thinking about tagging along with spider-man, to fight the bad guy's Shawn, then you're out of luck." said Gus  
sarcastically.

"All though that would be pretty cool to actually, seeing the webhead in action." said Shawn. "Woah, woah, woah hold up!" something had caught Shawn's attention, he noticed flashing red, blue, and white lights coming from the top of a police car with yellow tape wrapped around the scene. He knew right away this wasn't a coincidence, Gus ended up slamming down on the breaks as if he was almost about to hit another car.

"Shawn, you scared the crap out of me." Gus replied. "Did you have some kind of a vision, just now?" asked Gus.

"No, but my Shawnzie sense's are tingling for you to pull up to that crime scene." said Shawn as he held his hands up, to his head making his finger's wiggle around.

Gus pulled over to the crime scene noticing other officer's scattered around searching for evidence, the blue berry was parked by one of the cop car's; as Shawn got out from the passenger seat closing the door behind him. Shawn walked over to the police tape noticing two bodies in the middle, his psychic sense's kicked in examining the surrounds as, the vision in his head darkend with white spots poping out the important clues.

"Shawn, I was hoping the trip to New York was going to be, a vacation. And a work free one too." Gus complained as he  
stood next to Shawn.

"It will be." Shawn said, as he lifted up the yellow crime tape.

"Excuse me." a voice rang as Shawn turned around, noticing a woman with brown hair, up to her shoulders.

"This is a crime scene, the yellow tape mean's to stay behind." the woman ordered him.

"I know what the yellow tape means," argued Shawn obnoxiously however, his psychic sensed kicked in after noticing the dead bodies, formed a shape as one back leaned against the other leaning sideways. "Oh, craaap." said Shawn, getting closer to the crime scene, noticing this could only be done by one person.

"HEY!" the lady shouted. "I thought I said to go back behind the police tape?!" she repeated herself but noticed, the man  
seemed puzzled.

"Actually, ma'm let me introduce myself." said Shawn "I'm Psychic detective Shawn Spencer. I work for the Santa Barbra Police department back home." Shawn introduced myself, as Gus approached the crime scene.

"Psychic detective?" Another man perked up excitedly, as he walked up standing next to the woman with the brown hair.

Kate rolled her eyes figuring Castle was getting over excited. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle." Kate introduced herself and Richard, the famous writer.

"And this is my associate, Peter Parker." Shawn introduced Gus.

"I actually prefer to be called, Gus." Gus cutted in.

"So, judging by you're reaction a few minutes ago. Are you saying, this has happened before?" Kate asked Shawn.

"Yes, these two bodies right here are actually forming a shape." Shawn explained. "The Ying-Yang symbol to be exact."

"But that's impossible, I thought yang is locked up in that psycho place?" Gus asked.

"She could've escaped, and some how tracked me all the way out here." Shawn suggested a theory.

"We're pretty much dealing with a psychopathic, killer?" Castle asked.

"Correct. So please, let me help you guy's out on this case. This will be the fourth time, Yang has has struck." begged Shawn as Beckett and Castle had a quick meeting.

"Should we let him in on it?" Castle asked.

"I dunno, the chief may not like this.. And you know how stubborn she is." said Kate.

"I'll say.." Castle said as he rolled his eyes. "But come on, this is a once in a life time experience, to work with a psychic! Plus, the chief will understand about letting them in on this, especially since he's dealt with this killer before." Castle tried to talk Beckett in to this, he know's she can never say no to him.

Kate sighed thinking things through, as she noticed Ryan and Javier asking a few people about the event already. Plus she all so knew the chief may not like Shawn just by how obnoxious he is. Then again back home in Santa Barbra, Carlton Lassiter dislikes Shawn as well so; the man with the brown hair, is pretty much use to the toughness thrown at him.

"If they're not checked into a hotel I can let, them crash at my place." said Castle.

"Alright, but just this once." Kate gave in as the two turned around.

"Shawn, and Gus..." said Kate.

"You two are welcomed to join in on this case, considering you seem to know alot about the killer already." said Kate as Shawn and Gus low-fived each other.

"And you're welcomed to stay at my place, until your visit to the city is through." Castle said.

"Thank you kind sir, we're here till next Tuesday actually. Gus here won a radio contest, but it looks like our trip is turned in to a case." Shawn explained.


	2. Radio Heads

(Author's note; I know it was odd of me to reveal the killer right away, in the first chapter; but to tell you the truth that little plot hole was to fool your mind. Ying-yang is back, however - there's more to come. ;D I all so apologize, if some fact's are off about the YingYang case's. It's been awhile since I've seen the triology, episodes.)

Disclaimer; I do not own Castle, nor do I own Psych. This fic is just for entertainment purpose's only.

**I will NOT tolerate** rude name calling reviews, over one simple mistake. Especially when I'm one of those who does check their work before posting.**  
**

P.S; I know there's a similar situation going on between Castle and Alexis in this chapter like in the first one, but there has to be something interesting going on between the writer and his daughter right? So I thought, why not a prank war? All so sorry for taking so long to update this story, chapter 3 should be posted later this week.

-Chapter 2; Radio Heads.-

After Shawn and Gus had met Castle and Beckett, the two followed the rest of the team back to a white building where the main office is located. The main office is where the team would continue, their current case; trying to figure out who their victim is, whether they're identified, or if they're a John or Jane Doe. When Shawn entered the office, he noticed it different than the office he was use to seeing back home. Two desk's were pushed together, while two other desk's; were far apart. He noticed there was a white board, that was wiped clean and nothing was written on it just yet.

"Where are we going if, I may ask?" Shawn questioned Beckett as he and Gus followed her to the chief's office.

"To get the captain's approval." Beckett replied. "I must warn you both, she's a little stubborn."

"Sounds like another Lassie." Gus commented.

"Lassie?" Beckett asked letting out a chuckle.

"He's one of the police officer's back home. His full name is Carlton Lassiter... but his nick name is Lassie. " said Shawn but he was suddenly interrupted by Gus.

"Whom is easily annoyed by us." Gus explained as Beckett knocked on the chief's door.

"You two don't seem that annoying, then again when I first met Castle - he had the same personality, still does actually." Beckett mentioned with a smile.

"Yes, detective?" The Captain asked noticing Beckett was at the door.

"Captain, may I come in? I need your approval about something involving our current case." inquired Beckett.

"This better be good detective." said the captain as Beckett entered her office, with Shawn and Gus following from behind.

"It is." said Beckett. "These two would like to help out with our current case."

"And who might you two be?" The captain asked as Shawn and Gus gave each other a look.

"I'm psychic detective Shawn Spencer, and this is my associate, Burton." Shawn introduced himself and Gus. But the Captain just gave the two best friends an odd look, Beckett could tell the Captain wasn't going to approve of them right away.

Gus rolled his eyes. "Just call me Gus." he said.

"Why are they here detective?" The captain asked another question.

"Because they know some information about our current case, they've dealt with the killer before and according to Mr Spencer; this is the fourth time Yang has struck." Beckett sounded convincing.

Beckett could tell the chief was deciding carefully, about letting Shawn and Gus in on the case. Even if Shawn said he's a psychic detective,there's still a chance the captain won't approve.

"Is that true Mr Spencer?" wondered the captain, as she gave him a curious look.

"Yes ma'm, Yin-Yang has once captured my family, and friends; not to mention Yang has all so planted a bomb in my mothers car." Shawn explained.

The captain shifted her eyes back and fourth from Shawn to Gus. "Since Beckett seems to have approved of you two already, you two are allowed to join in on the case." the captain approved as Shawn and Gus sighed with relief.

"Thank you kind captain, we won't be any trouble." Shawn gave a thumbs up, as he, Beckett, and Gus returned to the office. Shawn noticed the white board, had a photo of the two bodies that have been identified as John Doe's. Castle even drew the yin yang shape, with a black expo marker.

"Alright, so what do we know about our two John Doe's?" Castle asked tapping the pointer at the photo.

"Kevin and I interviewed a few people, they didn't hear the sound of a gun shot. But the bodies were discovered, around seven." Javier explained.

"Oh, oh!" Shawn bounced on his own toe's. "A silencer could've been used, to stop the gun shot sound from traveling."

"There's only one problem Shawn." said Gus. "There's no blood on the bodies, not even a single bullet hole."

"So they could've been poisoned?" Kevin asked flicking his pencil.

"Could be. Has Yin or Yang tried to poison anyone before?" Beckett asked Shawn.

"I don't remember off hand, however Yin whom is all so Yang's father did own a gun." said Shawn.

"Wait a minute." said Esposito. "What if the shirt's got changed, after the two John Doe's got killed?"

"And the killer was smart enough to remove the blood, from the gunshot wound, and put a clean shirt on the victims." Castle chimed in figuring out where Esposito was going with that.

"Weird, usually you do that with Beckett." Kevin stated about how, Castle finished Javier's sentence. Normally when Castle and Beckett might have cracked the case, they would finish one another's sentence putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Or on rare occasions the two would say 'I know who the killer is!' at the same time.

"But what if there's more to it, than just a clean up?" Gus questioned.

"Like the bodies could have a werewolf ability, and they're able to heal on their own?" Shawn questioned a theory but everyone except for Castle shot him an awkward look.

"What? It could happen, Gus and I were apart of a werewolf case before!" Shawn pointed out.

"But it turns out, someone was making the guy think he was a werewolf." Gus explained.

"Can you remember anything else, from your past case's with Yang?" Esposito questioned.

"Yes." Shawn stuttered. "On our second case with yang, we ran around Santa Barbra solving riddles. All though each case, with Yang was different." "And the third case, Yang ended up giving everyone a role making a spoof, of the movie Psycho." Shawn mentioned crossing his arms.

"All so, you've mentioned earlier that Gus won a trip to this city from a radio contest right?" Castle asked.

"Yes," said Shawn sighing as he used his palm to bop the side of his head. "why didn't I realize this earlier?"

"You mean our trip to this city could've been a set-up?" Gus caught on.

Beckett tapped the expo marker on her chin. "How could the contest be a set up, if the radio was on the air?"

"Maybe it was Yang's plan all along? Just to get these two down to the city, because of the case?" Kevin questioned.

"Could be." Gus scratched the back of his head.

"We have a good theory going. said Beckett. "But if we're going to continue the case, I suggest for everyone to get a good night sleep. Shawn and Gus, that goes for you two as well." Beckett ordered.

Shawn saluted. "Got it."

After the short meeting was lifted, Shawn and Gus followed Castle out to the parking lot but before Gus opened the door to his blue berry; Castle stopped him for a brief moment.

"If you lose the sight of my car on the way there, here are the directions." Castle said giving Gus the piece of paper.

Gus nodded. "Thank you, we'll be sure to follow behind."

Gus opened the door to his blue berry, as he sank in his seat noticing Shawn fiddling with his phone. He buckled himself in and started the car up, Gus waited for Castle to pull out first.

"I just sent a text to Jules. Letting her know, Yang could be back.." Shawn explained.

"Have her and Lassie check the radio station, to see if anyone suspicious has been hanging around lately." Gus asked kindly.

Gus used both of his hands to grip the wheel noticing Castle starting to pull out, as he slowly backed out following behind. The two car's have eventually made it to the apartment building, as the blue berry was parked right next to Castle's car. Shawn and Gus grabbed the bags out of the back of the car, as Castle then guided their way up to the third floor. But something seemed rather off since Castle couldn't see a crack of light from under the door. And he didn't hear any talking either. Usually, Richard would always come home to some excitement with his daughter and mother. Especially when it comes to the plays his mother gets Alexis to join in on the rehearsal. The one time he had walked in on a rehearsal he thought something bad was happening.

"This place is never quiet." said Castle looking back at Shawn and Gus, as he turned the door knob

"Always got something going on, right?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Castle replied.

Inside of the apartment building, Alexis was able to hear the door slowly opened. She kept herself out of sight, waiting for her father to enter; even though it was late, this had to be done.. Once Castle opened the door quickly, as the door knob caused the clear fishing line to activate as dozen's of water balloons, filled with wash-off paint splattered Shawn and Gus. Castle turned on the lights as the home made paint balls stopped being flung at Shawn and Gus as Alexis poped up from behind the one chair. Not one drop of paint got on her father, and her aiming calculations were way off. Even though she was trying to get her father from both angles.

Alexis folded her arms. "Well, that's a lovely painted picture..." she cracked as the corner of her mouth grew in to an amused grin.

"This prank war is not over." said Castle with a grunt. "And you just painted our, two house guests."

"Oh my god!" said Alexis approaching Shawn and Gus. "I am so sorry, you see my father tried to get me earlier, so while he was gone at work I decided to get him back. And it turns out my aiming was way off." she explained and apologized.

Shawn forced his eye's open. "Not to worry, it's not like every day we get splattered with paint balloons. Which is a clever idea by the way." he complimented as he lifted a finger mimicking Sherlock Holmes.

"On the bright side, the paint is washable." Alexis mentioned with an innocent grin. "But why are they our house guests?"

"They're helping out with a case." Castle explained.

"I originally won a radio contest, but it turns out that it could be a phony." Gus chimed in then spat the paint out of his mouth.

Shawn just gave an awkward grin to the girl with the ginger hair, as he wiped the paint away from his eye lids. The psychic could sense there was a prank war going on between Castle and his daughter, and he knew staying here was going to be better than staying at a hotel.

"So a trip turns in to a case." Alexis replied with a grin.

"Exactly, and Shawn here is all so a psychic." said Castle patting Shawn on the shoulder, but drew his hand away feeling the liquid paint that stuck to his fingers.

"Interesting, can you see the future or is more of a vision type thing?" Alexis asked him.

"Visions, and its mostly just sensing things." said Shawn he had a bit of a hard time explaining his ability.

"And before I forget I'm Alexis, his daughter." Alexis introduced herself but she didn't exchange a handshake.

"I'm Shawn Spencer." Shawn replied.

"And I'm Gus." Gus introduced himself.

Castle finally closed the door behind him. "All so the shower is..." but Shawn and Gus took off running up stair's, before Castle could finish his sentence.

"I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST!" Shawn shouted moving to the side almost bumping in to Martha.

"NO SHAWN , THIS PAINT IS STARTING TO HARDEN!" Gus argued.

Castle flinched once he heard one of them slam the bathroom door shut, and Shawn beat Gus to the punch for the shower first.

"I see we have painted house guests, what did you do this time Richard?" Martha asked him as the Castle family headed towards the kitchen.

"Actually it was my doing gram. I wanted to get my father back, but Shawn and Gus ended up being his human shields." Alexis explained as she sat up on one of the stools in front of the island.

Mean while back home in Santa Barbra, Lassie and Jules went to check out the radio station to see if the main theory Shawn had texted her about could be a fluke after all. Especially when Yang has come back, Jules and Lassie both know that anything could happen if it's involving Yang. And Jules just hoped nothing to dangerous ends up happening back in New York City.

"Think we should inform Shawn's father about this?" Jules asked Carlton as the car pulled up infront of the radio station and parked perfectly.

Carlton removed his sunglasses sticking them in his his jacket pocket. "I don't see why not, even if Spencer is all the way in New York, Yang can't harm his family."

"But Yang can all so harm those he's working with." Juliet pointed out.

"You're right, if I remember correctly. Yang did plant a bomb in his mother's car." said Carlton as he held the door opened to the radio station, letting Jules in first then closed the door behind him.

"Luckily the bomb didn't blow." Juliet responded.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where this one room is?" Jules showed the manager at the front desk a piece of paper, with a radio station written on it.

"Down the hall and to the left, but there's a live broadcast going on right now." The man responded.

"Look pal we're from the police department, and your radio station may have held a fake contest." Carlton came on a bit harsh.

"We need to get in there to ask the person just a few questions, and it won't be long" Jules sounded like she was bribing the man.

The man sighed giving in. "Fine, just go on in the show should be over soon."

Even if Carlton showed no emotions you could tell he was pleased, with how well things were being handled. Juliet guided Carlton as they soon approached the door, she noticed a red light with white writing that was on and it had read 'on air'. Carlton used his fist to tap on the the door getting the guy's attention and he gestured for them to come in. Jules opened the door and once Lassiter was in she closed it quietly, as they waited patiently for the next commercial break.

"And now we'll take you to our next commercial break." The man with brown hair spoke in a radio voice, then he put his full attention on to the two cops leaning against the front door.

"May I help you two?" He inquired as Carlton followed Jules over to where the man was sitting.

"I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara, and this is my partner Carlton Lassiter. We're here about a radio contest that was held a few days ago." Jules mentioned.

"I'm Michael Davenport, and what contest? I don't even remember mentioning anything about a contest." Michael sounded a bit innocent.

"The one where someone won a trip to New York City." Carlton explained a bit more.

Michael just gave a puzzled look. "If you want too, you can check the tapes. I assure you there was no contest held. The only time one get's held is if there's a prize pack give away, not a full trip."

Carlton browsed through the cassette tapes noticing there was one tape that had said 'Contest winner'.

"Found the tape." said Carlton flicking it once, and poped it in to the machine.

They listened to the tape for a few minutes and Jules could hear Gus shrieking with excitement, but she all so noticed the man giving a puzzled look at the voice Gus was speaking with over the phone, and Carlton stopped the tape.

"I swear, that is NOT me. I...I didn't even recognize that voice." Michael tried to sound convincing.

Jules and Carlton exchanged a quick glance, then focused their attention back on to Michael.

"We believe you, but did you notice anything suspicious when you walked in the next morning?" Carlton asked.

"Nothing was missing, the door was locked, so there were no signs of the room being broken in to." Michael mentioned.

"Thank you, we'll be out of your hair. You don't mind if we take the tape do you?" Juliet asked.

"Go right head." said Michael as he watched the two take off just on time since the commercials, were coming back on.


End file.
